


The Choice

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Drabble, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Rey makes a hard decision.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	The Choice

"REY." CRIED FINN FROM THE TOILET PAPER AISLE. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

REY GRIMACED AND SQUEEZED KYLO'S HAND TIGHTER.

"I LOVE YOU FINN. BUT--"

"BUT WHAT?" FINN DEMANDED. HE CLUTCHED THE ROLL OF SCOTT 1000 HE HAD FOUGHT FOR IN HIS HAND LIKE A LIFE LINE.

"KYLO REN HAS AN UNLIMITED SUPPLY OF CHARMIN AT HOME. I'M GOING TO BE WITH HIM NOW."

FINN GASPED IN BETRAYAL.

"BUT YOU'RE MY WIFE." 

"FINN... LOVE WON'T KEEP MY ASS CLEAN WHEN I GET THE CORONAVIRUS. GOODBYE."

AND SO REY LEFT FINN FOR KYLO AND HIS KINGDOM OF FOUR PLY ROLLS.

THE END.


End file.
